Love is Survival
by teacups and lollipops
Summary: Prim is reaped. Katniss volunteers. Gale is chosen. As the hunters/best friends travel to the Capitol to get ready for their biggest nightmare yet to come, a big secret is revealed that makes Katniss question her self if she does or not. But will this big secret be the key to their survival in the Arena? My first story! :) All reviews are welcome!
1. Meeting in the woods

Love is Survival

_Chapter 1: Meeting in the woods_

Screams of a 12-year old filled the dark rooms at 5:00 a.m. With only a flash of light coming out of the window, since most of it is covered in lilac curtains, I rapidly made my way to my sister's bed, which was only a foot away from my bed. Her face was drenched with tears, her eyes became red, and her cheeks were mushy. I extended my arms out so that she can dive into the hug, and she did just that. I let her sob into my chest for a while now.

"It was me, Katniss. It was me!" she wept.

I understand what she's going through. Today's the day of the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. Where the Capitol forces one boy and one girl each year, of each district, to compete to the death on live TV, where only one tribute can become Victor of the games. There has only been one victor of District 12. And that's Haymitch Abernathy. The drunken victor of the 50th Hunger Games. I've only seem him several times in the Hob, either for drinking or making chat with one of the guys there. Obviously for getting drunk. Where does that man get his energy for alcohol from, anyways?

"No, no it won't be you, Prim. Do you understand? There's a very slim chance that you will be picked. So I bet it won't be you." I tried soothing her and it seemed to work.

"Go back to bed, little duck. It's still early for you to wake up at these hours."

And as if then, she closes her eyes and goes into a deep slumber. I gently put her head on the pillow, and pulled the sheets over her fragile body. I stood there silently watching her sleep peacefully. I couldn't, no… can't. I can't afford to lose my sister to the games. I almost lost her due to starvation. When dad died, mom had went into complete shut down. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she wouldn't do anything! So, I took over the role of being a mother. Okay, well, not exactly **being **a mother, but acting like one.

I made my way silently to our front door and put on my leather jacket. But before I could open the door, I saw some Goat Cheese wrapped in Basil leaves. Took it from the table and placed it in my game bag. There was a little note that came with cheese. I glanced down for a second after reading a word. _Gale._ It's for Gale. I put a mental note in my head to give him this. I opened the door and stepped outside. Trekked through the Seam, and arrived in front of the fence that divides 12 and the woods. There's no humming sound of electricity, so I dive over to the side of the woods. There I see a hollow log a few meters away from me. It's where me and Gale store our bows and arrows for hunting. Gale. He's a nice guy and he's my only best friend I have. Usually I act normal around him like always. But nowadays, I'm starting to get a tingling sensation when I'm with him. I get a little nervous when were walking side-by-side, stutter when I speak (Not much, really.), and my heart beats faster than normal when he's close to me. I'm not sure what it is, but I'll eventually find out sooner or later.

The log was missing a bow and arrows. _Gale's here, _I think. I swooped up the only bow and arrows left, and sauntered to the rock me and Gale would always meet.

And there he was. I went to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Hey… Gale."

"You okay?" He asks. How can I be okay? I feel my face instantly flush up. _Oh, great. Now my face is flushed up! _Not this again.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Gale. Don't worry."

"Are you sure Catnip cause'-"

"Yes, Gale. I'm okay!" Now I feel so annoyed right now. I never liked people treating me like this. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Alright, if you say so." He grumbled.

A silent, but awkwardly moment passes by. We face different directions, not meeting each other's gaze. I swear I heard my heart beating again and…Gale's? Is he having the same sensation as me? We still didn't talk. Until, he spoke up.

"Look what I shot,"

"What?"

He took out something from his game bag and showed it to me. My heart skipped a beat as I realize what it is. Fresh Bread. The one from the bakers. And there was an arrow speared through the middle.

I laughed and took the roll out of his hands, took the arrow out, and snapped the roll into halves. I smelled it and I instantly fell into dreamland. It looked like fresh bread. It smelled like fresh bread, and it is fresh bread. I snapped back into reality and handed one to Gale.

"How? When?" I asked.

"Traded a squirrel for it this morning. I guess the old man was feeling generous today since it's the reaping and all…"

My smile instantly turned into a frown after what he said. I can feel his eyes on the ground and a frown appearing on his face. I suddenly remember the gift Prim had left on the table. I was supposed to give it to Gale. I reached down to my bag and scanned for the Goat Cheese. When I found it, I tapped Gale on his shoulder. He turned around and handed it to him.

"From Prim," I say.

He unwrapped the Basil leaves and his eyes widened with glee. He took a bit of cheese from his pinkie and popped it into his mouth, sucking on it. He gave a satisfactory smile. "Thank you, Prim." He said. I laughed and he also laughed too.

He motioned me to give him the bread, and did just that. He smothered both with Goat cheese with his knife as I went to the bushes to gather some berries that are sufficient to eat.

We laid down our small, but decent lunch on our rock. Might as well eat a nice lunch before death comes to tear us apart. That is, if it does.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds-" he says while tossing a berry high into the air heading at my direction. I catch it and chewed down on it. Savoring all the wonderful juices dancing in my mouth. As I finished, I finish Gale's sentence.

"-Be _ever _in your favor!" I grinned.

We end up eating the whole thing, leaving nothing but small crumbs and a bit of cheese smearing our shirts.

"We could do it, you know," he says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it."

This seems such a preposterous idea. How could he even think that? We wouldn't even make it five miles.

"I wish, but we can't. We wouldn't even make it five miles. And what about our families? They'll starve without us."

"We could bring them with us." Immediately he says.

"Gale, I wish we could, but we can't. What if they catch us? We'll be executed in front of the whole Panem. We can't risk that."

I know he knows I'm right. I don't think Gale would stand a chance seeing his family crying out in pain as they get killed slowly and painfully. The Capitol showing him who is in charge in Panem, and who is not. Gale is strongly devoted to his family and would do anything to keep them safe. I would also do the same thing for Prim. And my mom, too.

Gale would always come here and rant everything about the capitol. How the Capitol can't even spare some food for the Seam, how unfair they treat us, and mostly the games. How they send one boy and girl from each district to compete to the death on live TV, just for their own entertainment. I agree with Gale, but I let him most of the ranting, just to work out his anger on the Capitol.

"I guess," he says.

I pat him on his shoulders as a sign of comfort. He turns to me and gives me a weak smile before turning the other way. Then, a bell chime was heard. It meant it was time. I slowly got up and extended my hand out to Gale for him to take. He realizes this and takes it. We neatly, but hurriedly, pack up everything and started making our way back to the seam.

We pass through the fence safely and made my way to my house. Once we got there, he pulled me into a tight embrace. His lips only millimeters away from my ear, his hot breath touching my neck. I gladly returned it back. "Wear something pretty," he said as he pulled away, waving me a goodbye, until we see each other in the square at 1:00. Then, he was gone. Back to his house to get ready for being reaped. Since he has forty-two slips in the bowl for the men's, his chances of being reaped are very high. Just like mine's. Each year, both of us have to take tesserae. When we do, they give us a substantial amount of grain and oil. Gale and me have been taking tesserae since we were young. I always took in three extra slips, one for me, one for Prim, and one for mom. But Gale had to take five extra slips each year, one for him, one for Rory, one for Vick, one for Posy, and one for his mother. We couldn't let any of the kids take out tesserae. We never did and we never will, even if things go bad in the possible future.

I sighed and turned away from his direction and made my way inside the house.

…


	2. Reaping and Goodbyes

_Chapter 2: Reaping and Goodbyes _

I saw a blue-cotton dress lying on my bed. _Must be my Mom's reaping dress, _ I thought.At the bathroom, there was a tub of warm water ready to be used. She must've heated it up for me while I was away. I strip down my clothes and dipped myself in the heated water. After a while, the water was staring to get cold. I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my room where I shared it with Prim, and slipped the dress onto me. Prim was standing in front of the door, with mom next to her.

"You look beautiful, Katniss." She stared in awe.

"Yes, you do look beautiful, honey." Mother piped in. She grabbed a comb that was sitting on a cabinet and came up to me.

"Would you like me to do your hair?"

"Sure." I replied dryly.

She combed all of my hair until every strand of it was smooth and silky. Mom made a hair bun for me and gave me her old brown shoes she used for the reaping. I slipped them on and turned to Prim and mom.

"You look even more beautiful than ever, Katniss!" Prim exclaims.

"I don't think so, Little Duck. I think… _YOU _look more beautiful than ever. Even more beautiful than those District 1 girls, in my opinion."

She giggled and I notice a bit of her shirt, that used to be mine, not tucked in.

"Remember Little Duck, always keep your shirt tucked in, alright?"

"Alright, I will." Prim giggled some more. I could see Mom smiling at us, but I also detect sadness in that smile. Sadness that I might be reaped since I have the most slips in the bowl. Sadness that it's Prim first reaping and there's a slim chance of her getting reaped. Sadness that I might not make it back and lose the only reminder that she had of dad, since we looked alike. Except the fact that he was a man and I'm a girl. The first bell rung, signaling to come down to the square for the reaping. Prim took a hold of my hand and held it tightly. We walked out the door and into the road heading towards the square.

...

There was a whole bunch of kids from ages twelve to eighteen. Prim hugged me and headed to the group of twelve-year old girls. But before she was a foot away from me, I tugged her arm and leaded her a couple of steps away from the huge crowd that was gathering around us.

"Remember Prim," Gulping as I said, "no matter what happens, be strong, okay? Don't show them any satisfaction, got it? None. Be brave, little duck." I know what I said will be useless. Either way, if her name got called, I would volunteer right away. She hugs me and I feel a tear on my back.

"I will Katniss. I promise I will." She wept.

"Plus, I doubt you'll get picked anyways. But still, remember what I said." We embraced each other one more time and I let her go into the twelve-year old section. I also made my way to the group of sixteen-year old girls.

I could see Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter, fidgeting nervously with her pure, lace white cotton dress. And a bit of gold trimmings on the edge. Delly Cartwright, the shoe merchant's daughter, twirling her blondish hair messily. A few girls I recognized from the seam, embracing each other and praying that hopefully, none of them would be called. Out of the corner of my eye, I make out Rory, one of Gale's younger brothers. Gale has three siblings. Two brothers and one baby sister. Gale being the oldest of the family; 18, Rory; 12, Vick; 10, and Posy; 4. Hazelle is the mother of them. Her husband died along side my father in a mine accident years ago. She has a job and that's cleaning merchant's clothing. She earns a few coins, but not enough to sustain the whole family. Gale does his part. Hunting obviously, along with me. We gather game and go trade to the hob together. Greasy Sae, the one who serves us soup and trades us something for our kills, is who we do most trading. Sometimes we go to the butcher's when we have something huge, like a buck, to give in for pelts and fur, and sometimes meat. Rory and me meet eye to eye, nodding. He mouths, _'Good Luck,' _and I mouth, _'you too." _He nods once more and faces the stage, looking strong and bold. Just like his brother. Gale.

_Gale. _I think. My head swivels side-to-side, front and back, mostly focusing on the eighteen-year old section. Instantly, I found Gale looking for me. He gazes at me, his eyes piercing into mine. I feel heated up again. He smiles and arches his head back, mouth open wide, and making weird faces. He's bored, I think. Gale really doesn't want to be here. Just like me. I try to stifle back a laugh, and almost failed. _Almost. _He brings back his head, and gives me a last smile and I return it back, delightfully.

The sounds of high-heels clacking on the stage floor roared through out the square, gaining all of our attention to that person. It sounded like a pair of eight-inch heels. And it could only belong to one person: District 12's escort, Effie Trinket. Her enormous pink wig bobbing up and down, up and down. Lips curved into a smile. Who smiles at a time where they're picking out one boy and girl, to die in the games? She finally arrived at the microphone where her voice boomed across the District.

"Welcome, Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Now, here's a little video from the Capitol to the Districts. Enjoy!" she says, as she plays it.

I barely listen and mute it out. It's just about the disasters and events that took place and created what is now known as Panem. How we will not be greater then the Capitol, and so on. Before Panem, existed North America. Consisting three countries. Mexico, were they used to speak nothing but the Spanish language, Canada, were they spoke little English and mostly French, and the United States of America or U.S.A for short. It was a free country with a good government, and efficient laws. People were happy back than. There wasn't thirteen Districts. Or twelve, since District Thirteen got bombed and destroyed after attempting the first rebellion against the Capitol. That's what caused the birth of the Hunger Games. Instead, there was fifty states. Two of them were separated, but were still part of U.S.A.

After a few minutes, which were like hours to me, she clapped her hands happily together and proceeded to speak, once more.

"Oh, wasn't that _exciting!_ So wonderful! Now, the time has come to choose one girl and one boy to compete in the games. Ladies first!"

She ducks her hand into the 'Ladies' bowl and shifts her hand around the slips. Grasping one, she slowly picks it out and unfolds the paper, clearing her throat and revealing the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My world instantly stops, freezing me in place. _Primrose Everdeen._ No, no! That can't be! Her name was only in there once! Once! All eyes were on Prim. My Prim. The sister I've cared about in my life, other than Gale. I see her slowly making her way to the stage, tucking her shirt in. Everyone is whispering in disbelief. Everyone knew sweet, little Prim. The girl who owned an ugly, scrawny tuxedo cat named Buttercup. Who also owned a small sized goat, a present from her sister on her birthday, whose name is Lady. The girl who always smiles and is very kind to everyone.

"Come on up, dear." voices Trinket.

Prim looks back at us, and turns her head around to the stage, peacekeepers surrounding her. Without even thinking, I raced to Prim, but blocked by peacekeepers.

"PRIM!" I yell.

"PRIM! PRIM!" I try again.

Her head jerks to me and tears well up her eyes.

"KATNISS!"

I couldn't take it any more. The words come out before I could stop my self. It's too late now.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The peacekeepers let me go and I run to Prim, embracing her.

"No, Katniss. Please don't!"

"I'm sorry Prim. But I can't. It's too late."

I let go of her and saunter to the stage. Prim tugs me and puts her hands around my waist, pulling me back, not letting me go.

"Prim, let go." I say, trying to keep up with a steady and sternly voice.

"No."

"Prim, let go." A bit more louder this time.

"No!"

"Prim, now!"

"NO!"

A pair of big and strong arms grasp Prim and lifts her up, and places her on the person's shoulder. I instantly knew it belonged to Gale's.

"Up you go, Catnip." He whispers fighting to keep a steady voice.

"NO! NO! KATNISS, NO!" Prim yells.

I nod, and make my way up to where Effie is standing. All eyes were on me.

"Oh, I bet my buttons that was your sister, right? Don't want her stealing all the glory, do we? What's your name, sweetie?"

"Katniss Everdeen." It was barely a whisper.

"Well, let's all give a round of applause to Katniss Everdeen!"

Nobody does, which relaxes me instantly, but not for long.

"Now, time for the boys!"

I immediately tense up, knowing that Gale might be reaped into the games with me. He can't. Who will feed our families while we're gone? Who will take care of them?

Effie Trinket dumped her hand in the boy's bowl, picking a slip up from it. Right now, I'm silently wishing that Gale's name wouldn't be called out in front of everyone. But my prayers weren't answered. His name echoed across 12.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

My eyes were locked on him, as I saw him stiff up and make his way to the stage. With me. With his best friend.

He comes up and stares at me, his eyes filled with sadness and anger. Knowing that only one can come out alive. I can't help thinking that maybe-just maybe- both of us can come out of the arena, living. Wanting to erase it out of my mind, but I can't. It's impossible.

Haymitch comes up toppling on stage, liquor on his right hand. The scent of him is so powerful that I feel I might retch on the stage floor. But I don't. He smells like booze and dirty clothes at the same time. It's gross. He comes up to us and puts an arm around us. Gale glares at Haymitch, annoyed, but is too drunk to notice.

"I like them. They got-" pausing, figuring out the right word.

"-Spunk! Yeah, spunk! They got spunk!"

He tightens his grip on us, not trying to trip or anything. Gale looks disgusted about Haymitch, so he shoved him away from us. Haymitch tripped and landed on the hard, cold ground of District 12, on top of several people, groaning as well. This is why District 12 is always the laughing stock of Panem. Thank you, Haymitch. Thank you. Effie turned around at us and then at Haymitch.

"Well, um… let's give a round of applause to Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. Our tributes of District 12!"

Nobody claps. No one cheers. You could even hear a pin drop miles away. But what happens next, warms my heart.

Someone from the crowd places three fingers on their lips and raises them high in the air. The same happens to everyone. It didn't mean goodbye; it meant love and hope and respect. But never goodbye.

I look at Gale and I see him smile. It makes me smile too.

Peacekeepers come up and pick up Haymitch, placing him steadily on his feet. Another group comes and gathers up the glass from the liquor. A batch of peacekeepers arrives and escorts us to the Justice Building.

When we got there, they both shoved us to different rooms. Looking across the room, I see many things. There's many divergent paintings on the red color walls; silky, lilac color curtains; a set of red, comfy love seats, and a black and red carpet on the wooden floor. The doorknob turns, and the first to come in is Madge. She comes up to me and embraces me. We were friends at school. Usually, we were paired up at school for projects and other stuff. Madge untangles from me and shows me a gold pin with a bird and an arrow. When I looked closely, it wasn't any type of bird. It was a Mockingjay.

Back then, when the first rebellion was going on, the Capitol created jabberjays, male birds that can record human speech, and send them to the rebels to hear what they were saying. But when the rebels found out about it, they started feeding lies to them. The Capitol was angry and set the jabberjays into the wild, hoping that they would die there. But they didn't. They mated with mockingbirds, female birds that can sing melodies, and created the species.

I was surprised at this. Surprised at Madge that she gave me this. This could be worth something. Like, I don't know, a fortune! This could last for years for me and family and Gale and his family. I knew in that instant that I shouldn't take it.

"Madge, I-"

"No. Please, Katniss. Take it. It could be like a little token from 12. Plus, they can allow tributes to have a token of their district."

A token. Wow. I bet this is a way the Capitol shows the districts that they can also be a little nice. Well, it's certainly not working for me.

"No, no. Madge, I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Don't worry, Katniss. Their going to be fine, I promise. You can do it. I know you can."

A peacekeeper barges in and his voice is gruff. "Your time is up, missy."

Madge nods and turns to face me, enveloping me a giant hug.

"Good luck, Katniss."

Madge pins me the token on my shirt and then she steps back and heads to the door, peacekeeper closing it while she's out.

I take a look of the mockingjay pin and I immediately feel guilt inside of me. This could have helped mine and Gale's family and probably a few other families in 12. I knew I shouldn't have accepted it. It was so stupid of me. Can't even bare looking at a mirror without feeling disgusted of myself. How could I?

The door flies open and there appears Prim and mom. Prim's cheeks are mushy and wet, her bright blue color eyes are watery and red, and her breath has become ragged. Mom is by her side, looking as pale as ever. I could tell she was crying, even though she doesn't show any evidence of it. I run up to Prim and hugged her as tightly as I could. She sprung out more tears and I tried to calm her.

As smoothly as I can, I whisper in her ear. "Shh, Prim. Everything is going to be alright,"

Lie. Everything was not going to be alright. Even Prim knows that.

"You can sell your homemade goat cheese at the black market o-o-or at the bakery. Mr. Mellark likes your goat cheese." I say.

"I know, I know. But… why, Katniss? Why? You shouldn't have volunteered. I could've gone myself! I-"

"You should know by now why I would do that, Prim. I did it for you. I can't bare seeing you in the arena and go through everything of… that. Just promise me you'll be safe, okay?"

"Okay. I will," Prim says.

I turn to my mother and look at her. Hard. I walk up to her and point a finger to her chest. My voice sounds as stern and mean as ever.

"You," I start. She jumps a bit because of my voice, but settles down immediately.

"Will take good care of Primrose. Do you understand?"

She nods shakily.

"I don't want you to go back to the way you were before. You are Prim's only hope and you need to take care of her. I'm not going to be here to provide us anymore. In one week, I have to fight to the death, if I ever want to come home again. If I don't make it out, you're going to have to do anything you can to feed your selves now."

A tear escapes her left eye and I brush it away, furiously. "Stop it. Crying is weak. Just promise me you will, if not for me, then for Prim. She'll need you, believe it or not. Just promise me."

"Ye-s-s, Katniss."

"Alright, I trust you…" I hesitate a bit but I say it. "Mom."

She nods and hugs me. I hesitate for a moment but I return the gesture. A peacekeeper barges in, the same one from before and announces. "Time's up, ladies. Out you go."

Prim looks at for one last time and whispers, "Promise me you'll win, Katniss. Promise me?"

I want to say yes but I knew I couldn't. Gale should win this games. Not me. He has a bigger family and he could also spare some food for my family too.

"I'll try, little duck."

Prim hugs me once more and retreated back to the house without a single word. The peacekeeper came back into the room. "You have one last visitor, Everdeen."

He sends in the visitors and closes the door. It was Mr. Mellark and his son, Peeta.

In Mr. Mellark's hand was a package, neatly wrapped in paper and tied with a red, lace ribbon. He comes up to me and hands me the package. The scent of the treat hits me, so I guessed it was cookies. "Good luck, Katniss." He pats my hand and heads to Peeta. They whisper something and Mr. Mellark heads outside, closing the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence between both of us. I remembered Peeta. He was the one who gave me the burned bread on that day.

It was a few weeks after the reaping of last year's games' and my family and me were in desperate need of food. I gathered some tattered, but washed pieces of Prim's baby clothing and tried to sell them. Nobody would buy them and I thought I lost all hope. It was raining that time so I was completely soaked to the bone. I tried to look in the Merchants' trashcan for at least some food, but none. I slumped down next to a Willow tree and drowned in sorrow. The backdoor of the bakery opened and out came Peeta and his mom. She was screaming angrily at Peeta for burning the bread, saying and quote that: "Only a foolish person would be the only one to make such a foolish mistake." She hastily closed the door with a Bang_! _And Peeta was handing out the bread to the pigs. He caught me looking at him and hesitated to bring me some, but he settled on bringing me some. He came back and checked if his mom was spying at him and threw two loaves of burned bread to me. I've been always meaning to say thank you to him, but never thought it was a right time to. But now it is.

"Thank you, Peeta. For the loaves you gave me. I owe you a lot."

"You owe me nothing, Katniss. The only thing that I want is to see you come out alive and back with your family. Back to Prim. Me and my father will take good care of your family, I promise."

He hugs me and lets go. "Best of luck, Katniss."

He walks to the door, but is almost slammed in the face by the fat guy. "Your time is-"

"I know, I know." He makes his way out in the hallway, back to 12.

"Stupid Merchants," he grumbles and shuts the door.

"Stupid peacekeepers." I retorted. I let out a small chuckle and slump to the velvet chair next to me. I wonder about how Prim's doing, what's going on in 12, and what's Gale doing right now at home. It hits me that he's a tribute like me and locked up in a room across from mine. The door flies open and I'm not surprised that the same peacekeeper isn't here. Well, it was about time. Good riddance, who ever he was. The peacekeeper takes me out of the room and leads me outside. I noticed Gale, who was forcefully being pushed inside a black, glossy car, grunting and denying to go inside the car. There were six cars parked and ready to go. One of them was the leader, leading them to the train. The second was for the Mentor (Haymitch, obviously); the third was for the escort (Effie), the fourth (Gale), the fifth (Me), and the sixth was to make sure none of cars backs away or something. I could over hear the conversation between Gale and the peacekeepers.

"All I want to do is to ride in the same damn car as her! Is that too much to ask?"

"Just get in the stupid car, Hawthorne!" says a blond-haired.

"No."

"I said, get in the car! Now!"

"Make me!"

"Just let him, Al. It's no use!" replies a bald one.

"Fine. Get him into Everdeen's car. Enough of this crap."

Gale turns to me and gives me sheepish grin and I roll my eyes in response. I'm inside the car with Gale on tow. Someone closes the door and the driver starts the engine. I notice the driver taping the steering wheel and I can't hear it. The car must be soundproof. I turn to Gale and look at him.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"What was what all about?" he asks nonchalantly.

"About what happened back there with you and a peacekeeper."

"Can't a guy sit with his best friend before being shipped off to our deaths? I think so."

"I guess." I say.

"Hey, Catnip?"

"Yeah?"

"If you and I were the last tributes standing, would you sacrifice or kill?" he asks me.

His question infuriated me. "Stop it, Gale!"

"Stop what?"

"This! You're question! I don't want to spend the whole week before the games thinking about me killing my best friend! Or sacrificing!" I yell at him.

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that let's not think about this now, or never. Let's just enjoy the week we have left until the games begin." I suggest to him.

We have a few minutes of silence before he resumes again.

"Do you think the Capitol will let two tributes win this year?"

I glare at him. "What do you think, Gale?"

"Thought so," he mutters.

"But I've also wondered if they ever will. Maybe this year or somewhere in the future." I tell him. His eyebrow arches and ponders for a minute.

"Yeah. But this is the Capitol we're talking about. They'll never allow it." He says.

My lips let out a deep sigh. "I just can't go around thinking my life without my best friend. Hunting will never be the same."

"Same here, Catnip. We'll figure out something eventually."

We hug each other and let go. My head leans against his right shoulder and I feel my heart beat faster. His also. What is this feeling? We stay like this until the car arrives at the train station. Where we will be boarding the train all the way to the Capitol.

….


	3. To the Capitol we go- Part 1

_Chapter 3: To the Capitol we go: Part one_

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS, NOT** **ME**.

* * *

We arrive at the train station and Gale and I opened the door, only to find our selves in a mob of news reporters and journalists, along with camera crews. The flash of light coming from the camera burns my eyes, since there are basically no cameras in 12 taking photos of people every once in a while.

My head swiveled to Gale and I catch sight of frustration right now. He doesn't like this, and neither do I. My hand goes up and taps him on the shoulder. He faces me and I give him a look saying _'Not now. Later.' _He groans silently and nods. I face the cameras and gave my best-feigned smile I could ever do in front of anyone. Gale takes notice and follows with it. We make our way to the train, "smiling" and waving until we were completely out of the reporters and cameras' sight. Once the door closed I let out a deep breath, like I've been holding it for ages. I take the time to relax and settle in, but it doesn't last long when Effie Trinket comes in.

She attacked Gale and me with one hell of a hug. She bounced and skipped like a 2-year old. Her voice was as chipper as ever. And annoying as ever.

"That was wonderful! You smiling and waving will start your plan of getting sponsors! You didn't even make me tell you to do that!" she chirped.

She claps more and then settles down, smoothing down her dress in case there was wrinkles of her jumping. Her hair or should I say "wig" was moved sideways, showing half of her bald side. I still don't comprehend why she always wears a wig. But now I do. The sight of her wig on the side, was quite hilarious, to be honest. I nudged Gale to show him, and when he did, he was trying his hardest to not laugh. It was difficult.

When she stopped smoothing out wrinkles, she walked to the mirror and let out a high-pitched scream.

"My wig!"

She adjusted her pink wig and turned to face us.

"You never saw any of that."

Gale and I shake our heads, even though we saw the whole thing.

"Now, I will show you both to your rooms. Come along."

She motioned us to come and we did. We moved along the hallways and eventually got to our destination.

"Okay. Gale, your room is the third door to the left. Katniss, your room is the first door to the right, which is right…oh, would you look at that. It's this one. You're standing right next to it. Anyways, everything is at your dispense. Dinner is in thirty minutes. Don't be late."

And with that, she left, leaving us to do what ever we want in the next thirty minutes. All I wanted to do was to take a nice steaming bath. The hot, steaming liquid cascading down my back, warming me gratefully. Instead of the lukewarm water that I use to bathe myself in, which was never enough. I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside, Gale on tow.

When Gale closed the door shut, we started laughing uncontrollably. Gale was rolling on the floor, laughing his guts out, while I, was red-faced with tears streaming down my cheeks, and a hand covered around my mouth so that I didn't laugh that hard. It was impossible.

Fortunately, we regained composure and settled down with ease. He got up from the cold, glassy floor and dismissed himself to take a bath.

"See you at dinner, Catnip." He waved.

I say, "Alright. See you later."

He waved once more and disappeared into the train corridors to his room. I closed the door and strip down my clothes. I didn't bother to pick it up anyways, since I know the Avoxs will gather it up for me. Going in to the bathroom, I close the door behind me and step into the shower. There's an array of buttons of different colors and don't know which one to press. So, I pressed random buttons and one second later, I was covered in thick soaps and hot steam. My mouth lets out a squeal and I turn off the water. There is a red button with a symbol that appears to be some type of machine with air blowing out of it, so it must be a dryer or something.

I press it and a gust of wind comes and dries me completely. Stepping out of the tub, I catch my reflection in a mirror on the wall.

I still look the same. The same Katniss like always. _For now. _I think.

A towel is on a shiny, silver rack and I take it. Wrapping the towel around my self, I exit the bathroom and find Gale laying down on my bed, hands on the back of his head and legs stretched out length-wise and wrapped.

"Don't you know how to knock, Hawthorne? I thought we would be meeting at dinner?"

"Yeah, but… I was bored, waiting in the room, doing absolutely NOTHING, besides sleeping."

"Oh."

"And I thought you were done bathing and changing yourself, anyways."

"Well, now you see I'm not. Now, leave."

"Ouch, Catnip. Don't have to be so mean to your best friend."

I send Gale a glare and he notices.

"Alright, alright. I'll go wait outside."

He gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I go to the drawers and slide it open. I'm instantly horrified at what I see.

Shirts, pants, bras, and panties, even socks! All in bubbly, bright colors. Pink, orange, red, peach, purple!

I shake my head and make a sour face as I keep searching more. Thankfully, I spot one with colors of my choice.

I choose a black shirt, brown-colored pants, and black underwear. I also chose a pair of brown flat shoes to go with it.

After changing, I open my door, where Gale is still standing, waiting for me. He greets me and enters. We go to my bed and sit, a comfortable silence surrounds us. Gale is the first one to speak.

"Were your clothes as cheerful and bubbly as mine?"

"Well, I don't know about yours, but mine was…ugh." I groan and start braiding my hair like always.

"That bad, huh?"

"What can you expect from the Capitol, Gale? Feathers, glitter, bright neon colors. That's all we tributes get from them. Well, other than this ridiculously large pent house, of course."

"Yep, that and this ridiculous house that is worth a fortune, which, could feed our families and others in the seam for years. The furniture, paintings, artifacts! Imagine how much good it will do to us and other people, Catnip. If only the stupid Capitol…"

And, here we go again: Gale's annual rant. I'm suddenly aware of the idea that there might be cameras watching and recording our every move and hearing us through tiny speakers that we can't see. I touch his shoulder in an alarming way, and we speak without words. We speak through our eyes, telling each other things that we don't want people to hear. It's almost a way of trusting each other.

He sighs and nods understandingly. I could still tell that he's angry, so I get up and leave towards the drawers. I rummage through the hideous clothes I'm supposed to wear to at least find one good outfit that I like. "The horror the Capitol gives me…" I mutter quietly.

I close the drawer shut and head to the bathroom.

* * *

When I came back, I saw Gale going to my drawers and open each one. He picks up some pieces of clothing and observes them. His hand rummages through the clothing. After a while, a grin spreads on his face. "Oh yes, the horror." He says sarcastically. Gale laughs and I go and hit him playfully on his stomach.

Seconds later, he settles and we sit on the bed once more. Oddly, he looks at me and smells me. My heart is beating every second when he's closer. What's going on with me?

"What?" I ask.

"Why do you smell like lavender, honey, and…plants?"

"Plants?"

I sniff my self and I do smell like lavender, honey, but not plants. It's probably, lemon.

"No, It's lemon. And why do you smell like candles and…cookies?"

"I have no idea. It's probably the scent of the soap. We should probably go, since it's almost thirty minutes since Effie told us to go to dinner."

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

Minutes later, we eventually find the lunch car and see Effie sitting on a chair, across from Haymitch. I take a place, next to Effie, and pat on the chair next to me to signal Gale to sit. He agrees and sits. An Avox comes and sets down our utensils and plates. Two more comes and places down a pot, steaming of who-know-what is inside it.

They put down more plates and pans and there gone. I stare at the feast in front of me.

Lamb chops with a hot, gooey sauce on top of it, a bowl of piping hot mashed potatoes, steamed lamb soup, freshly made salad, a dozen of rich garlic breadsticks, rich golden-brown rice, a huge honey-glazed ham, cheese and fruit, chocolate cake with a thick glaze of fudge etc.

This is like heaven right now. I'm sure that this could feed like, I don't know, dozen of families in the seam! Now, I'm feeling guilty of me about to eat this. Katniss Everdeen enjoying every bit of delicious meals in the Capitol while people in the seam gets absolutely NOTHING! But I realize that we have to eat a lot because in the arena, you'll need a lot of energy to keep you're self-alive.

I look over to Gale and anger is washed all over him. I know why.

He relaxes down shortly, but still a bit angry, knowing the reason why he sees all of this. He looks at me and smiles. I look at him and I also smile.

We began to fill our plates full of everything.

I stuff my mouth full of mashed potatoes and rice and I see Gale stuffing on ham and soup and breadsticks. This is probably the best we've eaten in years.

Effie looks at us and smiles. "Well, at least you two have manners. Unlike those tributes from last year. They ate everything with their hands like savages!"

Both of the tributes were from the Seam, like us. I've seen them a couple of times before at school. They were brother and sister and both got reaped into last year's Games. I'd expected them to die in the bloodbath but got away with a few things before being caught by the careers. Unfortunately, on the fifth day, the girl died of a knife slit through her throat by the boy from 6. On the eighth day, the boy died by a career. All of District 12 thought at least one of them was going to win. Even Haymitch had some hope in them. I think.

Me and Gale set down our utensils and a passed a look at each other. We both grinned.

Without a warning, Gale and I dig into the food with our bare hands. I bite into a lamb chop and the sauce is dripping from my chin, all the way to the luxurious table. Gale is slurping the lamb soup loudly, trying to lick off any remains in the bowl. Haymitch guffaws and takes a swig out of his bottle, while Effie gasped.

I try to fill my mouth with salad and mashed potatoes, but barely. I gulp down everything and a little bit potato slides off my cheek and onto my shirt. I scoop it up with my pinkie and licked it clean. Gale digs into the cheese and fruit and cake.

We both end our meals with a big glass of orange juice and a burp, along with it.

Effie looks pissed but we ignored her. "Well…looks like I was wrong."

We nod, annoying Effie more than we should. She stands up and soothes her Capitol designed clothes out. Effie claps and looks at us, with a grin on her thin, pink lips. "Now that you're finished, I think it's time to watch the reaping. Let's go. Follow me."

Gale and I stand and I let out a teeny burp. He laughs silently and shakes his head. Effie leads us to another train car, filled with fancy carpets and fabrics, soft, plushy couches, and hundreds of other stuff I can't even define.

Effie beams and sits down on a navy blue couch. "Okay, since everyone's here-where's Haymitch? I thought…oh, never mind. Take a seat."

I sit on a sofa, all bubbly pink and whatnot, and Gale takes his place next to me. Effie clutches the remote from the glass coffee table and presses a red button. The Capitol seal appears on the screen and the anthem. Then, the recaps commence.

First one to emerge on the TV is the pair from District 1. They call up a tall, lanky girl, about 17 or 18, but before she could get up on stage, a beautiful, blonde girl volunteers. It's normal that District 1 volunteers, like 2 and 4, since they're all careers. She simpers and everyone claps. Then, a very tall and lanky boy (like the girl who was called up minutes ago) is reaped and gets on stage. They both smile wickedly and shake hands. I remember to take a mental note of them.

District 2 is up next. They call up a petite, black-haired girl who's about 15 years old. She has a mischievous smile and struts to the stage with confidence. Then, they name a skinny, tanned boy, but before he got up to the stage, a tall, muscular tanned boy volunteers and makes his way to the stage. He's even taller than Gale (by a few inches) and very muscular, like Gale. When I look closely, he has these sharp, menacing icy blue eyes. He and his partner smirk and shake hands. This is definitely a pair to look out.

After the reaping for 1 and 2, I don't really pay attention to the other tributes. Well, except for the District 5 girl and the two tributes from 11. But other than that, I don't.

My mind wanders around, thinking about the future: The Capitol, the arena, the tributes. But I know one thing for sure: that Gale is definitely coming home. Even though I promised Prim that I'll try to win, she knows that I'll do whatever it takes to make Gale the next victor of District 12. He has more family members than I, and I know he would also take care of Prim and mother. I'll die happy knowing that he's crowned victor of the 74th. I definitely would.

But part of me doesn't want to die. My conscience tells me to win and let Gale die, but the other says otherwise.

_No, don't let Gale win, Katniss. You want to live, right? Be in District 12 again? In the woods?_

Yes, I do want to be in the woods where I can be free and be myself.

_But, Katniss, you said it yourself that Gale should win these games. You want him to be with his family and friends, don't you? _The other conscience asks.

Yes, of course I do. He has a much more bigger family to love and care about.

_Yeah, and what does that have to do with him winning? Nothing! Katniss, put some sense into your little, crappy brain for once. You have to win! Winning means everything! Money, fame. What else do you want?_

My best friend, that's who I want.

_Forget about him! There are thousands of them somewhere in the world! You'll get a new one!_

I don't want a new one. I want Gale.

_Don't listen to him, sweetie. Conscience here is an idiot and doesn't know what he's saying. If you think you should win, than win. If you think Gale should win, than let it be. It's your decision, after all. Not ours._

My conscience is right. This IS my decision, so I get to pick. But it's difficult.

I feel a light tug on my shirt and I turn to see Gale face me. He flashes a tired smile and says, "Time to sleep, Catnip. Tomorrow we'll be arriving at the Capitol and we don't want to be late."

He mocks Trinket's accent and we both share a tired laugh. We eventually get up and he follows me to my room.

"Can you believe it? Just a week until we are all forced to fight to the death on live TV." Gale mutters to me.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Such a shame that we can't make time go back to what it was before. Then none of us would be here."

"Yep. What a shame. Well, except for the careers. I'm sure they would volunteer in seconds." I cross my arms and smirk.

"True, true…" He chuckles.

After what seemed liked hours, Gale straightens up and gives me a goodnight hug, which I gladly return.

"'Night, Catnip."

"Goodnight, Gale."

He smiles and goes back to his room without a word. I open the door to my room and get in bed, enjoying its softness and warmth that I will experience for just one week.

_Just one week, _I think, _and everything will change. For better or worse._


	4. To the Capitol we go-Part 2

Love is Survival-

_Hey everybody! Sorry for the long delay! I'm SO sorry! I had just finished the fourth chapter yesterday, and i was just editing it today. I was too busy with the fact i had to finish chap. 4 yesterday and having to plan my little brother's birthday, which is on a tuesday next week. That, and i was just finishing another episode of Fruits Basket and High school of the dead (i love anime now!) Oh, and i'm planing to write a story for either Cato/Clove, Cato/Glimmer, or any other pairing with Cato in it. If you want me to write a story for either pairing, go vote in the poll now! Can't wait to see your opinions! _

_Anyways, i'm sooooooooooo sorry for the delay! Here's chapter four! hope u like it! _

**DISCLAIMER: If i did own the Hunger Games, i would make Gale and Katniss together forever:)**

...

I wake up the next morning, still having the feeling of drowsiness.

I've never slept better all my life. Back in 12, the bed I would usually sleep in is rough and the sheets are even thinner than normal. Here, the bed is soft and fluffy and the sheets are thick with warmth. I enjoy it for another few minutes before Effie comes knocking on my door like a maniac.

"Wake up, honey! It's a big, big, big day today!" She chirps in her annoying Capitol accent. I groan and hear her knocking on the next door, which is Gale's.

I force myself to rise up from the bed and go into the bathroom. Now that I know how to use the shower a bit better, I press specific buttons that make the water run, to change the temperature of the water, the different kinds of soaps I want to use. After showering and drying myself, I change into a pair of clothes of my choice. Then, I braid my hair like always and head to the dining cart for breakfast.

…

When I stepped into the cart, the first thing I see is Gale sitting at the dining table, looking at Haymitch, who appears to be saying something. Then, I spot Effie perched on a fancy, ruby red plush chair with lace gold trimmings and designs on it. She doesn't take notice of me- as well as Gale and Haymitch- and continues powdering her face with make-up.

I saunter to where Gale is and take the seat next to him.

"…That's a good way to get killed." Haymitch says and takes another swig of his booze. I look at him and then at Gale, who rolls his eyes at Haymitch's comment.

"What's a good way to get killed?" I ask Haymitch.

"Oh, good. Why don't you join us, sweetheart?" he pours some water into his cup. "I was just giving pretty boy here some life-saving advice."

I sensed Gale glaring at him at the mention of his nickname.

"Like what?" I inquire again, taking a seat next to Gale.

"I was just asking him about how we find shelter and stuff like that." Replied Gale, still holding onto that glare. I give him a friendly pat on his shoulder and he relaxes a bit, but is still tense.

"Which, would probably come in handy in the arena. If you're still alive, that is." Haymitch chuckles and settles down.

My eyes stare at my drunken mentor, hard. "How do you find shelter?"

He sighs deeply. "Pass me the jam,"

I repeat my question again but with a stricter tone. "How DO you find shelter?"

"Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart," he groans.

"I doubt you'll ever," Gale mutters, enough for me to hear, but not enough for Haymitch.

I snort. "This mentoring stuff is very complicated…" he takes the flask out of his robe and pours it on a crystalline cup.

"Pass me the jam…!"

Quickly, I find a knife next to my hand and stab it in between his fingers. Gale smirks and chuckles. Haymitch looks at me with amusement and surprise, while Effie gasps and shrieks.

"That is Mahogany!"

"Nice job, Catnip." Whispers Gale while I remove my grip from the knife.

"Look at you," Haymitch starts to remove the blade from the mat. "You just killed a placemat. Congratulations."

I hear Gale snort from behind me.

"You REALLY want to know some advice? Get people to like you." The words sound menacing when they rolled off of Haymitch's lips. Get people to like me? That's advice? Get people to LIKE me? Now that's going to be hard.

"Yeah right," Gale comments and Haymitch shoots him a glare.

"Same goes to you, pretty boy."

Gale just scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Anyways, you have to get people to like you. Okay? The only way you'll ever get matches, water, all that stuff to survive, is by getting people to sponsor you. They want to like you, help you win. But right now sweetheart, you're not off to a really good start." Haymitch shakes his head and bites into a piece of toast.

My lips let out a small scoff as I stare at the table in front of me. I'm never good at getting anybody to like me-well maybe Gale and his family and Darius and Thom (Gale's friend) are an exception-but no. Nobody. Plus, what's the use of this information if I'm not planning to come back anyway? Gale is the one who's going to come back, not me. He has more people to look after and take care of. He has friends who care about him. But me? I have nothing to look after. I have no friends, no nothing. I know if I die, Gale will definitely protect and care for Prim and mother. I have nothing to worry about. But I can only hope that this year's arena will be something that Gale and me will be used to. Especially Gale. I can only hope…

I stand up and look out the window of the train. We're almost there. I see the skyline of the Capitol, with its stone-like structures and waving flags with the Capitol seal on it. My body sensed Gale next to me, gazing at the Capitol with disgust and hate. Probably thinking how they have it all and not him, his family, or District 12 for that matter. But soon he will, and he'll share it with his friends and family, except me: his best friend, his hunting partner, his other half. He'll be happy, I know. But he has to know how to live on without his friend in life. I'm not going to be there for him anymore. Others will, but not me. And for some reason, I'm still clinging on to the idea of getting out of the arena as victor, alongside with Gale. It's crazy, I know, but I can't help it.

And my heart is beating faster again. What the hell is wrong with me?

We suddenly enter a long tunnel for a second; everything goes dark with a few lights on outside. Then, light shone down on us, revealing the citizens of the Capitol, all clapping and cheering, dressed in their finest silk and fur and shimmering jewels with wacky hairdos in bright neon colors. With feathers and ties and other outrageous accessories on them.

I glance up at Gale and he's practically snarling at them, but they don't seem to notice.

"They're practically celebrating our deaths. And we're not even dead yet." He says.

"Yep." I reply.

"It's time everybody!" shrills Effie.

"Tone it down a bit, Trinket." Grumbles Haymitch.

She shoots a glare at him and continues. "Everybody ready? Good? Okay! Katniss, Gale, you do the same thing you just did yesterday okay? That was just splendid! I have to escort you down to the makeover center and Haymitch…you just try not to be…you."

"Yeah, don't count on it, dearie." He guffaws and stumbles on his own feet.

"What am I going to do with you, Haymitch?" mumbles Effie. She shakes her head and opens the door. The cheering and clapping Gale and I heard become clearer…and louder. They're screaming our names and waving. Effie turns to us and says,

"Welcome to the Capitol!"

Effie turns back to the crowd and waves, climbing down the little staircase of the train. Then, Gale and I go down after Effie, faking many smiles. Last but not least, Haymitch stumbles out of the train with his booze, almost tripping on the reporter and a few citizens who were asking him a few questions.

After all the noise back there, Effie guided us to an elevator that would take us down to the remake center.

"What are they going to do to us there?" Gale asks our escort.

"They're going to remake you, of course!" she simply replies without giving us an explanation.

"Huh?"

I was about to ask what she meant, until I heard a 'ding', signifying that we're here. But there would be plenty of time to figure that out, now that we're here.


	5. Not Afraid of Fire

I'm SO sorry for the delay! It's just been so busy here at home. Dog vaccinations, grooming, medical appointments, dental appointments, helping out in the house, planing our families next big summer vacation (It's not really big, just like going to the beach or something like that.) doing summer homework (seriously, what's the point of having summer vacation if they're giving us homework?!) That, and my brothers are driving me nuts again, like always.

Anyways, i hope you like this chapter and review! I think i wrote too much in this one, but eh. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I WOULD NOT LET FINNICK DIE IF I OWNED THE HUNGER GAMES! Love you Finnick :) You too Gale! **

* * *

Chapter 5 (i think): Not afraid of fire

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And here I am, three hours later, still stuck in the remake center with, what appears to be, my prep team. Venia, a woman with bright aqua hair and shimmering gold tattoos right above her eyes, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg. I grit my teeth from the unbearable pain shooting through me. I wish it would just end. Now.

"Sorry! You're just SO hairy!" She squeals and laughs in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

I roll my eyes at her comment. Fortunately for me, she doesn't notice.

I wonder about Gale, and how he's managing his own prep team. Right now, they're probably ogling at his body. Mostly the girls, if he has. His toned chest, broad muscles, his dark ruffled hair. Just the thought of it makes my stomach grumble in annoyance and disgust and something else that I can't place my finger on it. It's really staring to annoy me each and every day. What is that feeling? Do I…No. I can't. He's my best friend. My best friend who I am forced to kill next week. I don't want to. Neither does he. We're each other's friends. Or that's what I at least think. Or…are we beginning to be something more? Ugh. Get your mind out of the gutter, Katniss. That's never going to happen.

Surprisingly, I'm thankful for Venia when her voice rings to my ears. I need to relax my mind for a while.

What appears to be, a sympathetic face, flashes through her facial features.

"This is going to be the last one, okay? Ready?"

I nod and prepare to face one last yank of pain. My hands automatically grip the edges of the table as the feeling jerks right through me for the last time. I'm tired and I just want to get out of here and see Gale.

During my hours of being stuck here with my idiot and too buoyant team, I've been through much worse than being plucked alive by Venia. That included my body being scrubbed down completely with a gritty type of foam, not only removing dirt but at least many layers of skin (which I am not fond of), my nails being turned into uniform shapes, and getting rid of body hair apparently. Not only my legs, but also my arms, torso, underarms, and some parts of my brows too.

I still haven't met my stylist yet, but he probably doesn't want to see me until I'm cleaned and fixed up by the prep team.

My skin aches and tingles from the previous activities and wishes that it won't go through the same process anymore. It won't, though. I'll be dead in a week.

Flavius, a guy with neon orange corkscrew locks, looks at me and nods. "Hmm, you're doing very well indeed," He claps his hands together and calls out for Venia and Octavia, a plump woman with a pale shade of pea green dyed on her skin.

"Grease her down!"

Both Venia and Octavia approach me and start applying a type of lotion that first stings, but then soothes the raw skin. They rub me down completely until they feel that it's good for now.

When they're done, all three of them pull me from the table, and discard the robe I've been allowed to wear. They all cornered me as they extract any remaining hair on my body.

All three of them stand back and admire their wonderful piece of work.

Flavius claps his hands and exclaims giddily. "Oh, excellent! Just excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" He laughs and the other two follow. It takes all my will not to strangle and yell at them in their faces. I giggle and force my lips to curve into a smile.

"Thank you," I say, sweetly. "There isn't much or any cause to look nice in District 12."

It's true. There isn't really much cause to look nice in District 12. Only except the reaping and toasting. That's pretty much it.

"Of course you don't, sweetie!" Octavia clasps her hands together.

"The good thing is, you don't look so horrible anymore! Let's call Cinna!" Flavius and the rest leave the room. I sigh and think about putting the robe back on, but then decide against it. Cinna, my suppose-to-be stylist, will probably make me take it off anyway.

My hands wander to the silky braid my mother carefully arranged. That was only the one place the prep team had been told to leave alone. My mother. The dress. I left it on train and forgot all about it. I wish I hadn't. That was practically the only thing from home-my home-I brought with me. Prim. I wonder how she is doing. Is she okay? Is she fed? Is mother taking care of her? I hope so. Then I wonder about Gale's family. Are they alright? What are they doing? Are they coping well with Gale gone?

Minutes later, the door opens and in comes a young man who must be my stylist, Cinna.

I'm shocked at how…normal he looks. His close, cropped hair looks like a natural shade of brown, and he's wearing a black shirt and pants. The only similarity between him and the usual Capitol stylists is the metallic gold eyeliner on his eyelids. But other than that, he looks like any other person in the Districts. I wonder if Gale's stylist is like Cinna himself. Or almost like him.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist for this year's games." He introduces himself. I try not to gasp at the tone of his voice. It doesn't have the Capitol accent. I'm really surprised.

I gulp quietly and cautiously I greet him back. "Hello…"

"Give me a moment," he says. Cinna circles around me, looking at my naked body, taking in every inch of it. He doesn't touch me, of course, but I resist to cross my arms over my chest.

"Who did your hair?" he asks.

"My mother." I reply.

"It's very beautiful. Really. She must have very clever fingers,"

"I don't think I've seen you before, on TV. You must be new, right?" I question him. Yes, it's true. I have never seen him before on TV when they announce the Tribute Parade. In the Tribute Parade, every costume is designed to complement the District. Like District 3, they do technology, so the costume has to have a sort of technology theme to it. It's also the same for the rest of the Districts. District 1: Luxury, 4: Fishing, 7: Lumber, and so on.

"Yes, this is my first year." Cinna replies.

"They must've given you District 12, then," Newcomers usually end up with us, the least desirable District of Panem.

"No. I asked for it." It surprises me even more that Cinna had asked for 12. Nobody asks for District 12. Why would they? We do coal mining. There's nothing interesting in that. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat?"

After putting on my robe, I follow Cinna to another room. Once there, I saw two red couches off over a table. Three walls were blank, and the fourth was entirely made out of glass. It's probably the window or something, since judging by the light outside, it must be around noon in Capitol. Just a few more hours until the Tribute Parade. A few more hours until I can see Gale again.

I take notice of Cinna inviting me to sit on one of the couches. I take a place across from him. He presses a button that rests on the side of the glass table. The top of the table splits open and from below rises a second top that hold our lunch: roasted chicken with chunks of oranges in a white, creamy sauce, white grain with tiny green peas and onions, along with rolls that are shaped like flowers. And for dessert, pudding that is the color of thick, rich honey. Yum.

I'm imaging assembling these fine dishes at home, Prim and me. Her doing the bed of white grain with the peas and onions, and me doing the chicken with oranges and getting the fresh flower-like rolls from the bakery. And then both of us doing the pudding together, with puddles of the sugary dessert splattered on ourselves, laughing. But even if we did get all the ingredients needed or at least substituted for some other stuff, it would still be a poor meal compared to the Capitol's.

It's so fast and simple how these people get their stuff done in a matter of minutes. Just a press of a button and their meal appears right in front of them. Unlike us, where we have to work hard all day to earn a meager amount of coins that could be enough for only half a bowl of Greasy Sae's concoctions, or one roll of stale bread from the baker's. But in the Capitol, this amount would mean little to nothing.

How they have nothing to worry about other than how will they decorate their bodies, whereas we have to worry about who will get reap for the next games, are we still going to live to see the next day's morning light? They have it all and we don't. Wouldn't it kill them to at least help us and the other districts to give us what we need: food, medicine, clothes? Of course not. They're the Capitol. You can't expect much from them.

"We must seem awful to you," says Cinna when our eyes meet.

I don't reply, but it's true in a way.

"Doesn't matter now," he says. "So Katniss, about your costume for the Tribute Parade. Portia is my partner and the stylist for your fellow tribute, Gale. We both agree in dressing you and Gale in complementary outfits, as like every year. Right?"

I nod.

"Good. And as you know, it is conventional for the costumes to reflect the districts."

And he's right. It's conventional for the costumes to reflect what the district works on. Which means that coming from District 12, Gale and I will probably be dressed in a coal miner's outfit like every year. The baggy miner's jumpsuit isn't really a fetching costume to show off, our tributes just end up in stupid skimpy outfits and headlamp hats. There was one time that our old stylist decided to go crazy and "creative". The two contestants that year went fully naked and were covered in glittering black powder to represent coal dust.

Both Gale and me didn't think it was creative, as Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, both the reporters for the games, had commented during the parade. But the glitter did add a nice touch to it, in my opinion.

"Guess I'll be in a coal miner outfit," I say.

"Not exactly. You see Portia and I think that the whole coal miner outfit thing is very overdone, including the naked-and-covered-in-coal-dust thing as well. Even if it was only used one time. But the glitter was a nice touch," Cinna replies. I nod at the glitter comment.

"We want to make everyone remember both of your names, Gale and you. We want to make the District 12 tributes unforgettable." He smiles and takes a sip out of his red wine I didn't know he had.

"So rather than focusing on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal."

_So, I guess both Gale and me are going naked and covered in black dust this year. Not really unforgettable. I wonder how Gale will manage all the stares from the Capitol people. _I think.

"And what do we do with coal?" Cinna asks me.

"Uh, we burn it?" it came out more as a question then a statement as I had intended to say. Wait. He's not going to light Gale and me on fire, is he?

"Exactly. We burn it." He says.

Then, he takes a deep breath and sits up straight. "You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?"

He sees my expression and grins

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later, I am dressed up in what I think will be my most elaborate and yet, deadly costume in the opening ceremonies.

I'm downstairs on the bottom level of the remake center with Effie all around me, gushing about how astonishing I look and the number of sponsors I'll be getting, if Haymitch isn't drunk to deal them.

Cinna is adding the finishing touches to my makeup, which isn't much actually. Just a bit of highlighting here and there. He said that he wanted my face clear of makeup, on which my prep team whined and disagreed.

I take a good look of my self for the last time. My hair is braided down my back like always and I'm dressed in a simple black unitard that basically covers me from my ankles to neck. A pair of shiny leather boots that reaches up to my knees and the fluttering cape with streams of orange and yellow and red and the matching headpiece. But it's really the cape and the headpiece that defines the whole costume.

My head pokes all around the center to see if Gale has arrived with Portia and his prep team. I still don't see him. Where is he? He should be here anytime soon, probably about half an hour ago.

I shake my head and turn to Effie, who had just finished making conversation with the escorts of District's 3, 7, and 1.

"So, where's Haymitch? Not that I want him around anyways," I ask her.

"Oh, Katniss!" she half yells, half whispers. "He's your mentor and you should respect him! He's the one trying to get you and Gale sponsors for you two! You should be grateful!"

"Yeah. TRYING to get sponsors." I retort back, scoffing.

"Yes! TRYING! Maybe even more than trying!" She huffs and smoothes her bright, ruffled yellow pencil skirt. "But yes, you're right. Nobody would want Haymitch around nowadays. Well, maybe Chaff and the one from 5 and 7. Maybe even Brutus, but who knows. Oh! And maybe the ones from 3 and 9…" Effie trails off, starting to focus on who would want dear old drunken Haymitch around in Panem. Ripper yes, since she gets most of her earnings from Haymitch anyways.

"And here I thought that you would be nice enough to look for me after hours and hours of not seeing my best friend." Gale.

I turned around and faked a sad face. " I did, but you weren't here. I thought you wouldn't show up and leave me all alone with these poor tributes, especially the sadistic ones from 1 and 2. The Careers."

"Of course I wouldn't! Plus, as being tributes, it's always mandatory to participate in the stupid parade." He scoffs and smiles. I look at him and he's wearing the same outfit as me. But he looks better in it than I do.

"Isn't it always?" I reply back, smirking.

"Yep."

"I really thought you weren't going to show up," I mumble.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. It was a couple minutes before the ceremonies were about to begin. I thought something bad happened to you."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah, you're here. Unlike that other time…" I trail off, not wanting to remember that day.

"I thought we were over that, Katniss!"

"Well, apparently not!" I exclaimed. I realized that I drew a few stares towards us, so I lower my voice to a whisper. Gale also did the same.

"It was only one time, Cat-"

"Yeah. The one time where I really needed you, Gale!"

"I know! I know! And I'm really sorry-"

"I was about to die! I was yelling and screaming your name thousands of times! Didn't you hear?"

"Not until I got closer to the berry bush. I was showing Thom how to kill a squirrel near our rock-"

"And what were doing that far away?"

"I thought it would be a good place for him to practice!" He huffs and bores his stormy grey eyes into mines.

"I'm really, truly sorry Katniss. I really am."

"Yeah, okay. I've heard that like a million times." I scoff and turn away from him. Our first encounter from almost a full day's remake and it had to start and end like this. Unbelievable.

"So you're going to be like this, huh?" Gale asks me, his eyes staring at me from the back.

"Yep. I guess I am."

He chuckles in a non-humorous way. "The Catnip I knew from the beginning."

"Whatever."

Gale snorts. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." He laughs and I hear him walk away slightly.

Why did it have to end like this? Damn it!

I huff again and stare at the gate in front of me. Just a minute before the ceremonies begin and I just had a feud with my best friend. Wow.

I hear footsteps behind me and hope that it's Gale. He's right. We should've been over with this by now. But still. Man, I hate it when he's right. But he's probably angry with me anyway. He wouldn't want to talk to me.

Instead, it's Cinna who I meet, and Gale who comes behind him with Portia next to him. His eyes still reflect anger in them, but I can see the regret it carries in them. He really didn't want to have this fight and neither did I. Cinna clears his throat and begins.

"Portia and I had decided to light your capes and headpieces with fire for tonight. Of course, it's not real fire, but a little synthetic fire that we both came up with. I'll guarantee you both that you will be perfectly safe."

"We tested it with a couple of mannequins and was perfectly safe." Smiles Portia.

"Yes. We want the audience to recognize you both in the arena." Says Cinna dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire. And Gale, the boy who was ablaze."

"…Okay, then." Replies Gale awkwardly. Then he whispers to me.

"I can imagine it now: Katniss, the girl on fire. Yep. I can totally see it." He laughs and smiles. I guess we're even now. Thank god. I smile back at him.

The parade is about to begin and the tributes are beginning to be helped onto the chariot that is going to be pulled by a team of four horses. Ours are easy to recognize, since the horses are coal black. We are helped by our stylists to get onto the chariot, while they arrange the body position and capes. They move away and turn to discuss with each other.

Effie comes skipping towards us. "Oh! You guys will be wonderful! I just know it! Just remember to smile, wave, and make your selves spectacular! I'll see you after the parade!"

She smiles and runs towards the elevator with the other escorts. My head swivels to Gale.

"So, what's your thoughts on the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine." He grits.

"Deal." I reply.

"So, where's the old hag, then?" Snickers Gale.

"He's an man, Gale. Not an old woman." I say, laughing a bit.

"Well excuse me for my use of words, Ms. Everdeen. I wasn't taught much. The only thing I was taught a lot was coal. Coal, coal, coal. And you too!" he chortled.

"True, true…" I admit and laugh with him.

The music blasts all around the Capitol, the massive gates starting to open. We could hear the cheering and yelling from the citizens outside. It's disgusting. How can they manage to see us being killed without pity consuming them? Don't they feel sorry for us having to go through hell here and there? Is this what they feed themselves each and every year? The death and gore of the tributes that have "sacrificed" themselves for the Capitol's entertainment? What is wrong with these people? Don't they see what they're doing is wrong? Or are they just retarded?

District 1 goes out first, getting many thunderous applauses and cheers. The Capitol lapdog. The tributes are dressed in fine silky tunics with shimmering jewels. They look spectacular. Next goes 2, all dressed in a warrior themed costume. They look strong and fierce, ready to kill and win. By the time District 11 rolls out, Cinna comes to us and climbs up the chariot for a second to light our capes and headpieces on fire. I wait for the burning sensation but find none. Just a faint tingle on my back.

Cinna sighs, relieved. "Good. It works." He hops off and says, "Heads up high. Smile. They're going to love you."

He waves and turns around, only to face at the last minute. He shouts something to us but we can't hear it. The music around us is too deafening.

"What is he saying, Gale?"

"I have no idea." He simply states.

The chariot begins moving and I almost tumble out of it. I feel Gale's hand firmly grasp my left hand, pulling me inside the chariot and closer to him. A rush of adrenaline shoots through me when he grasped my hand.

"Don't worry. I got you." He smiles and holds my hand tightly. I return him the smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"District 12! District 12!" is what we hear when all the attention from the three chariots is turned to us. I don't know what to do. I turn my attention from the people to the large television screen displayed in front of me. We look breathtaking. The synthetic fire illuminates our faces in bright neon colors. What looks to me like specks of glitter, floats around us, making us magical but at the same time, deadly.

I look at Gale and see that his eyes now reflect specks of gold, red, and orange from the fire. He looks more manly and handsome, as his dark hair now turns to a deep red. Gale appears to look even braver and courageous then ever. I know he'll make it out alive this year. I just know he can. I'm sure by now, all the woman from each district must be swooning over him. Drooling in front of the TV and trying to grasp him as if he was he really there.

I now turn my attention away from him and put to the citizens.

"Katniss! Katniss!" they chant my name, calling for my notice.

I actually blow kisses to them and curve my lips into a sweet, fake smile. They try to seize them, like if it's actually there. What idiots.

They throw kisses and roses at Gale and me. Gale catches one in his hand and gives the beautiful delicate flower to me.

"A rose for my best friend," he chuckles.

"A thank you for my best friend." I reply, laughing.

We both laugh, not caring if any one sees or not. Seconds later, he turns to me and whispers,

"I have an idea. I think this will win more sponsors for us."

"Alright." I gulp and think what his plan might be.

Without a second's hesitation, he raises our linked hands high in the air. Everyone cheers even louder and starts throwing double- no, - TRIPLE the roses we usually get thrown at. I know we'll be getting glares and hatred from the other tributes, especially the Careers, but I don't really care now. They can show me all their hate towards us in the arena, but not today. Not this week. I have to enjoy it while it lasts, 'cause this will be my last time to do so.

We now enter the City Circle and all twelve chariots fill the loop of the circle. The horses come to a halt as we stop right up to President Snow's mansion. The music ends.

President Snow gives the official welcome from a balcony from his mansion. The night becomes twilight and it's hard to concentrate at the speech Snow gives every year when our fire still flickers on. Once he's done, the anthem plays and we are brought back to the training center.

The flames behind us disappear in an instance and Gale and me gasp in surprise. We look behind us and then look to each other, grinning.

"At least we didn't get burned to a crisp. That's a good thing." He replies in that smartass tone of his.

"Yep."

The chariot pulls over to where we were before the ceremonies. I spot Effie running towards us with those huge, six-inch heels.

"Oh! You were amazing! Just amazing! The way those flames captivated your image and the hand intertwining, oh! Cinna, Portia, you are one of a kind indeed! This was stellar!" She laughs and shakes hands with our stylists.

Gale shakes his head and turns to face me. "You know, you should really wear flames more often. They suit you." He chuckles.

"Yeah, sure. If you want me to burn you." I reply back, chuckling as well.

"Rather not. But you can light up Buttercup if you want."

"That's just mean, Gale." I said it, but not in a bad tone.

"Didn't you want to get rid of it?"

"Yeah, but…not like that." I said, awkwardly.

"Whatever," he says.

I shake my head and hear Haymitch Abernathy's booming voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two flaming tributes." He strides over to us and pats us on our backs. "Nice show out there. They love you."

"We know." Replies Gale, his lips curved to a smirk.

"Are you sure you should be near an open flame?" I question him.

He chuckles. "Are you sure you should-" he stops mid-sentence and stares at something/someone behind me. I turn around and find the District 2 male glaring at Gale and me, but mostly at me. Looks like I just made number one on his hit list. Gale going in second.

Haymitch sighs. "Hmm, why don't we continue our little celebration upstairs?"

"Yes, I think we all should do that." Effie complies and follows Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia to the elevator.

"Come on, Katniss." Gale tells me and takes my arm gently, guiding me to the elevator.

Once in the arena, he's definitely going to hunt Gale and me down until he kills us. It won't matter to him how long it'll take him or how injured he is, all that matters to him is us. Us being killed by him. And him being victor. I'm going to have to put all my senses at high alert, and protect Gale no matter the cost.

I'm not going to let District 2 be victor this year. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.


	6. Training 101

Enjoy!

**WARNING: MINOR CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

The next morning, instead of waking up to Effie's chirpy, annoying voice, I was woken up to a bloodcurdling, high-pitched scream followed by a thud and a groan right outside my door. It must've woken up every single tribute and mentor in this damn Capitol building.

With a sigh, I haul myself out of bed and throw on the outfit the Avoxes must of left for me yesterday night, after the whole Tribute Parade was done. Oh, yes: The Tribute Parade. I can still remember the menacing glare the District 2 boy gave to Gale and me. The pure hate and malice, clearly evident in his icy blue eyes. He won't waste a single second in killing us. That's for sure.

I unlatch the door and bile almost threatens to spill out. I cover my mouth quickly and stare at the scene with wide eyes. I spot Gale, but then he closes his door as rapidly as he can.

Right in front me, Effie is in a weird position, her knees bent and her left hand sticking in the air, as if she was trying to stop someone. Her right hand, however, was in a fist and sticking out in front of my face. Her mouth was wide open, attracting a couple of flies, and her eyebrows are middle-raised. But what surprises me, is her clothes. Now covered in disgusting liquid and booze and the horrid stench coming out of her clothes that flies around the penthouse.

She lets out another scream, one that I was not prepared for, and I stumble back with my butt hitting the floor seconds later. This time, Avoxes come and gathered around the incident. Some of them clasped their noses, and others made faces and rushed to aid poor Effie, who is having trauma right now.

Haymitch, who I just now spotted, is on the floor with his belly facing down and a hand sticking out, a bottle of booze grasped. He is surrounded by his own bile, with half of his face covered in it.

It's a disturbing sight to behold, so I turn around and lock myself inside my room. This time though, I make a beeline for the bathroom and retch for a good long time. I flush everything down and cover my head with my hands, elbows resting on the edge of the pearly white sink.

"What the fuck was _that_?" I mutter. Now that I'm in the bathroom, I decide to take a bath and, obviously, brush my teeth. I have a feeling that Gale is going through the same thing as I am right now.

There is only one thing on my mind: Haymitch is DEFINITELY not a good mentor.

XOXOXOXOXO

When I come back in the room, all dressed up again, I almost hurl for a second time. Somehow, the smell made it's way into my room and made everything stink. I spot a puddle of greenish-brownish substance and I almost faint. I hear faint curses from the room across from me. Gale. Oh god.

I shudder and open the door. The Avoxes are still cleaning up but Effie is gone. And so is Haymitch. I hop around them, trying to avoid the mess. When I reach about three feet away from them, I sigh deeply and sprint to the dining room. Gale is already there, surprisingly. When he notices me, he jumps up from the chair and hugs me. Weird. Gale doesn't do this often, only with Posy and his brothers, yes. Sometimes with me, but somehow, I actually like it. Like I want him to stay like this forever, with his arms wrapped tightly around my small and bony figure. Like I can't get enough of it. My heart beats even faster then fast. I have an idea of what this is, but I can't even bring my self to face it. Not even say it. I just can't accept it. Not yet, anyway. This is the wrong place and wrong time for this. It shouldn't have to be like this. For him, and, possibly, me.

"That was horrible." He mumbles.

I chuckle quietly. "Tell me about it."

He laughs and lets go. Part of me doesn't want him to let go of me.

We each grab a plate and utensils and stare at the buffet in front of us, which is HUGE.

After minutes of thinking what should I pile on my plate, I finally settle down on scrambled eggs, bacon, grilled seasoned sausage, an omelet, and a stack of pancakes with syrup and butter, and a cup of fruit as well.

Gale chuckles when he sees my plate. I look at his and it's almost empty. Wow. He surely can eat fast.

"You sure you can finish that, Catnip? Maybe you'll need some help," he sticks his fork near my bacon playfully, but I swat him away in time.

"My bacon." I stick out my tongue at him and shove the bacon in my mouth. He laughs again and stuffs his mouth with a piece of sausage. At least it isn't mine.

Before I could swallow a piece of fruit, I hear heels clicking on the floor hard and fast. This isn't good.

Gale sets his fork down and crosses his arms. He shakes his head and sighs. Suddenly, Effie appears in front of us, all irked and clean. She slams her palms on the table and glares at us. Oh, great. Now what did we do?

Effie points a finger at us. "You-"

Before she even started her sentence, we all hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Effie gives us a look and then stares at something behind me. She goes and then comes back with a three bottles of liquor. Effie hands me one and gives Gale the rest.

"Do NOT let him find those bottles! Hide it, destroy it, chuck it out the window for all I care! Just don't let him find it!" She huffs and stomps away furiously. I stare at the bottles, then at Gale. The footsteps are even heavier and I can see movement coming from the corner of the hall. I clumsily get out of my chair and rush to who knows where. Gale follows behind me.

I decide to hide in the fake tree bushes next to me, but then decide against it. Maybe chucking it out the window like Effie said we could, but that would attract too much attention to us. My ears hear a metal container and liquor sloshing inside it. Gale taps on my shoulder and points to the elevator. I nod and he presses the button that makes the door open. We shove the bottles inside and close the door, right when Haymitch appears. I immediately put my hands behind my back and whistle, pretending that nothing happened. Gale crouches down and pretends to be looking for something.

"What are you two doing there?" Haymitch asks, an eyebrow arched.

"Whistling," I say.

"Um, looking?" Gale looks up to him and mutters.

"For what?" Our drunken mentor sits down on Gale's seat and eats whatever is left on the plate. Gale growls and I kick him on the butt to make him shut up. We really don't need more chaos.

"For something," Gale finally answers.

Haymitch huffs and stuffs his mouth with my eggs and sausage. This time, I growl and Gale is the one who kicks me playfully. "You kids are weird these days." Haymitch mutters.

I roll my eyes, help Gale get back on his feet and go back to my chair. I see Haymitch gobbling up my plate and pull it back next to me.

"Get your own plate," I say.

Gale comes and takes the seat next to me. I push my food to him, but denies. He's always stubborn. Loves to take pride for himself. Always independent…well, sometimes. I do it many times until he finally agrees.

"Alright," says Haymitch. "Today is training day. As you know, every tribute will have the chance to prepare for the games. What are you good at, sweetheart?" He points to me.

I shrug. "I'm pretty good with the Bow and arrow."

"Pretty good? _Pretty good?_" Gale scoffs. "You're exceptional at it! You hit everything right in the eye every single time! And you say you're _pretty good_?" A faint blush makes its way to my cheeks. I'm not used to compliments like that. He makes signals with his hands and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay. So sweetheart here is great at archery. Now what about you, pretty boy?" Haymitch says, taking another bite from his eggs.

"My name is Gale. Not 'Pretty boy'." Gale says, annoyed with Haymitch's nickname for him.

"Whatever," Haymitch waves his hand. "What's your talent? And don't make me say it again, pretty boy."

Before this gets out of control, I answer for Gale.

"Snares. But he's like an expert at it. You should see him in action. You'd be surprised." I say, smirking. When I turn to face him, he looks away, as if he was embarrassed of what I said to him. I notice the pale tint of blush on his cheeks and I smirk. He's not used to it also.

"Yeah, okay. But you should see Catnip climb up a tree, all swift and graceful. She's almost part-squirrel, part-human!" Gale retorts.

"_Catnip_?" Haymitch laughs.

"But that doesn't compare to how you run! You're so fast, nobody can catch up to you even if they tried!" I reply back.

"What does that have to do with anything? Yeah, I can run. So? You're strong. You can throw knives pretty well." He says while leaning in towards me.

"I'm not that strong. I've seen you throw fierce punches at school. Knock them out unconscious at the second blow. And your aim with knives are even better than mine." I spat. I lean in closer as well.

"Alright, Alright! I think that's enough now." He pulls us away from each other and sighs. "So sweetheart can shoot, climb, aim knives, and pretty boy can tie ropes, run, and punch. That's good."

He bites into a biscuit and after a moment of silence, he speaks up again.

"Don't show your skill in those areas. It's better if you don't."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because sweetheart, if you do, it risks the chance of you being killed by the Careers in the bloodbath or after. You know how they don't like anyone showing them up." He nods and taps his fingers on the table.

"Try other areas, like plants or making a fire or whatever they have there. They don't get much attention. Everybody is more focused on weapons." He also says. I nod.

"I think it's time for you to head down to the training center. Don't want to be late, now do we?" Haymitch says, clearly mocking Effie. His Capitol accent is even worse than mine.

All three of us laugh for a while.

"Okay, okay. Get out." Haymitch shoos Gale and me to the elevator. Before he turns away, he asks, "Where's the liquor?"

"I have no idea." Gale quips and hurries to close the door that separates the elevator and the penthouse.

XOXOXOXO

By the time we get there, one of the trainers, Atala, had already begun to explain the rules and other stuff.

We were the last ones to come down here, so we only got to hear half of what she said. I noticed the brute from 2 glaring at us, but we ignore it. After a brief explanation of the rules, all of us head to different stations. The Careers, obviously, stay in a pack.

I head out to the Snare station, but Gale stops me.

"Haymitch said we shouldn't go to areas we know best at," He says.

I roll my eyes. "Since when do you follow orders, Hawthorne?"

After a few seconds, he smiles and starts to follow me. I smirk.

When we got there, the trainer seemed glad and cheery that he finally had someone to share knowledge with. Gale and I spent about half an hour here, Gale just watching me fail every single time and helping me along the way. The trainer seemed surprised at how fast and neatly Gale could set snares. He is an expert at it, anyway. The trainer also taught him new snares he had never heard or made before. And he got it right at the first try, every single time.

After hanging around there, we decided to go to some other station.

"Well, that was fun," Gale replied casually. He smiled at me and I smile back at him.

"Let's go to the knives." I say, pointing to the station on my left.

He laughs. "I'm sure you'll hit the target right in the eye."

"I'll try to," I chuckle and lead us there. "But I'll bet you'll do better."

"Let's see then." Gale starts jogging to the knife station. I jog after him.

When we arrive, the girl from 2 is already hitting the targets. I take a place next to her and Gale next to me. She stares at us and then resumes aiming at the targets with deadly accuracy. She never misses. I gulp and turn to face my human-like target.

I take a knife and hold it in my hand for a while, letting my hand get used to the texture and shape of the weapon. I throw it without warning and it lands on the empty space of the target, just inches away from the heart. I hear the girl chuckle and I ignore it.

I throw another one again, and this time it lands on the arm of the target. It would cause a wound, but not a serious one. I throw another one for the third time and it lands right in the center: the heart. I should feel proud of myself, but I don't. Three tries to get it perfect. But this is my first time, I remind myself. I'm bound to make millions of mistakes.

"Nice job, Catnip." Gale smiles, patting my back.

I hear the girl from 2 snorting as I hear her make her way in front of me.

"Pretty good…for an amateur." She laughs and joins her snobby pack. I feel a pang of anger rising inside of me.

"Don't listen to her, Catnip. You were good." Gale reassures me.

"Yeah, okay. Let's see how you do," I scoff. He shrugs and picks up two knives. He throws them with a problem and they both land right in the heart. My eyes are wide open. How did he do that?

"Beginner's luck?" He asks.

"Maybe. My turn." I pick up two knives, like Gale, and throw them without a problem. One landed on the left eye and one on the right side of the neck. Good enough.

"Would probably do enough damage. Especially in the neck. Good job," Gale comments. This time, he pick up three knives and aims at the targets. One landed on the left foot, the second landed on left rib cage, and the third landed on an empty space.

"Maybe I'll just stick with two at a time," He laughs and I join him.

Before we know it, our training had become a playful competition to see who has better aim at knife throwing. By the end, Gale had twenty-three perfect hits and I had twelve. It's like it's his hidden talent or something.

By the time we finished, it was lunchtime. At the cafeteria, a long table with delicious Capitol delicacies was there and we each grabbed a plate.

Before I even dug into my food, the tributes from 1 came barreling through our table, which consists of Gale and me.

"Hello!" they say in unison. They shake our hands and then wipe their hands on their pants, as if we had VERY contagious germs that would kill them in a second.

"My name is Glimmer and this is my tribute partner, Marvel! We're from District One!" The girl, Glimmer, said in a very annoying, giddy voice. Much like Effie's, but less worse.

"And those are Cato and Clove from 2. Our alliance." She points at them. Like we didn't know.

"We need to speak with pretty boy here. Thank you." Marvel says. Both him and Glimmer stand up and drag Gale with them to their table. Gale gives me a confusing look but I shrug and resume eating.

The two sit and then force Gale to sit as well. A while later, lunchtime is almost over and Gale is still sitting with them. Maybe Gale accepted whatever deal they made with him and ditched me for them. I sigh and leave the tray on a rack near the trash bin. A few tributes already left to train again. I see Gale's tray, still full, and I opt whether to throw it out or leave it there, in case Gale decides to eat.

A few minutes later, I groan and leave the cafeteria. I am certain he ditched me.

I go back to the knife throwing station, pick up some knives, and start throwing them carelessly at the targets, hitting them in the bull's-eye every time. I growl and throw another one and another one and another one, until I've hit every spot I could think of that would cause much damage and pain.

Why am I so angry? Why do I feel that I don't want him to leave me? Why did he let them drag them with the rest of the Careers? Why do I care so much about what he decides? It's his decision, not mine. He can do whatever he wants.

I suddenly feel tired from throwing knives, so I head to the plant station. I see a couple of tributes in front of me, which is fine, since I want to see what do they have to do.

The girl from 5 is in front of table with pads and other stuff on it, facing the wall. On the wall, there is a screen with a chart and pictures of plants. From what I can see, it's like a matching game/test. It gives the name of the plant and the person is supposed to find the picture that resembles it. Something like that.

The girl never gets anything wrong. A few seconds pass by and she's heading out to another station. I hear mutters from the other tributes; clearly shocked and confused at how she did that. She's one to look out for in the arena.

Now, it's only the boy from 6 in front of me before I go. I let out a quiet gasp as someone touches my shoulders.

"Sorry I took so long, Catnip."

Gale. I snort and without looking at him, I say, "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your _new friends_?"

"What?" He's shocked. "Katniss, what are you talking about? What _new friends_?" Like he doesn't know. Please.

"Oh, please, Gale. You know exactly who I'm talking about." I look at him in the eye.

"What-oh! The _Careers_?" Gale starts laughing loudly, attracting a few stares towards us. "Catnip, are you an idiot? Why would I be FRIENDS with THEM? You out of all people should know that!"

I blush madly, knowing that's he right. I hate it when he's right. How I could I be so STUPID?

His voice softens. "You know I'm your best friend, right?" I nod. "Good."

The boy from 6 is up. Next, it will be my turn, then Gale's.

"They wanted me in their group. The Careers. That's what they wanted to talk to me about. But I don't know why they didn't want you as well." Gale replies in a whisper.

"Did you accept?" I just pray that he didn't.

"No way. Not with out my best friend, of course. So I said no. They were still trying to talk me in on it, but I denied. My only alliance will be with you, whether they like it or not."

I smile, knowing that he won't leave me after all.

"Same here." I reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day passes by with a blur. I got a high score on the game, but not beating the female from 5. And since my mother used to work in the shop her parents owned, that sells medicine and herbs, and my father used to hunt out in the woods for a long time, identifying them is easy. Gale got a pretty decent score on it, but scored eight points lower than me.

We passed through the sword station, tried hand-to-hand combat, painted each other at the camouflage station; Gale almost speared Marvel in the throat at the spear station, and I almost hit Clove with a mace.

Once training is done for the day, we head towards the elevator, where Effie is waiting. When she spots us, she is immediately disgusted by us in paint. She grumbles something and presses the button. The doors open and she shoos us in, the Careers with their escorts coming in as well. Great. Just what we need.

Effie mutters a greeting and turns the other way, not facing them. The escorts laugh, typically at her for having the most awful tributes, which are covered in paint. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove snicker and laugh when they see us. I choose to ignore them once again.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider our deal, hottie? You can hang out with us instead with _her._" Glimmer says to Gale, emphasizing the word 'her'.

"I already told you and your snobby asshole friends that I DON'T want to join your fucking group." Gale growls.

She scowls. "You're making a big mistake, 12. Trust me, you are. You just don't know that yet. You will regret ever saying no."

When the door to their floor opens, they get out without another floor. Now it's just me, Gale, the escorts, and District 2. All the way through the elevator, Cato and Clove haven't stopped glaring at us ever since they hopped inside. The elevator dings and out they go.

When we get to our floor, we hop out and enter the penthouse. Haymitch is there, apparently searching for his liquor. When he sees us, he starts guffawing.

"What in hell are you? Fucking rainbows or something?" He continues laughing but then trips on his own feet.

Effie doesn't seemed pleased at all. "Go wash up. Dinner is in thirty minutes. DON'T be late."

She sighs and stomps away. I shrug and leave.

"See you at dinner, Catnip." Says Gale. He waves and heads to his room.

I smile and head to room as well. It's all cleaned up and smells nice. My lips curve into a small grin, thinking of today. It was nice, not great or perfect, but nice. Even if there was a few bumps along the away, it was still good.

I better make the most of it if I want them to last. If not for me, then for Gale. I want him to remember the last few days we spent together as a happy memory, not a sad one. He is going to win, and all make sure that happens.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! R&R everybody! Until next time! ;)


End file.
